Persons placed under arrest are routinely searched for weapons, illegal substances and paraphernalia, or other evidence of criminal activity. Officers are often required to check the contents of pockets of a suspect's clothing. This is conventionally accomplished by the officer reaching into the pocket with his or her hand and manually retrieving the contents thereof. Reaching into a pocket or other confined space is a dangerous activity since needles, knives, razors or other objects can injure the officer. In the case of needles and other drug paraphernalia a pin prick or cut on the searcher's hand can be dangerous and even life threatening. For example, it is well known that needle punctures can transmit HIV. While gloves are often worn during pocket inspection, pin pricks or cuts can still occur. Also, if the glove is heavy or bulky it can interfere with the search procedure.